


Soda - A Malec Drabble

by Fandom746



Series: Malec Drabbles [7]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Domestic Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Feels, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Happy, Happy Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, M/M, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood Fluff, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:34:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26522995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom746/pseuds/Fandom746
Summary: "Magnus.....what are you planning? " Alec demanded suddenly."What do you mean?""You have that look on your face. Im in trouble arent i?" Alec asked again, narrowing his eyes.A malec drabble for the word prompt - Soda
Relationships: Magnus Bane & Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Malec Drabbles [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1926169
Kudos: 32





	Soda - A Malec Drabble

Magnus smirked happily and shivered with excitement for what he had planned that evening. It was supposed to be a small dinner together, uneventful among the large number of dinner dates they had gone to, but with Magnus around, it was definitely going to be anything _but_ uneventful.  
  
Lost in his thoughts, Magnus jumped when he heard a tentative knock on the door. Alec had arrived. He grinned widely again, mischief glinting in his cat eyes, and then schooled his features into an unconcerned look and wrenched the door open to reveal Alec in shadowhunter gear. Magnus smiled at him, delighted by the fact that if things went his way, that shirt would soon have to be discarded and he could finally get some colour on Alec.  
  
"Magnus.....what are you planning? " Alec demanded suddenly.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"You have that look on your face. Im in trouble arent i?" Alec asked again, narrowing his eyes.  
  
Magnus was unperturbed. "No such thing. Come on, lets eat." Magnus pointed towards the dining table, already set up for a meal.  
  
He handed over a bottle to Alec, having stripped the label earlier to remove all clues as to its contents. "Shake this well, and then open it. I decided we could avoid alcohol today, so ive got us some fruit juice." Magnus winked and moved behind Alec, standing just out of range.  
  
Alec, poor unsuspecting Alec did as he was told, and barely had he unscrewed the lid, that a massive torrent of liquid splurted out of it and onto his shirt. Alec spluttered under the assault and heard Magnus's laughter right behind him. Using the shadowhunter skills that he was known for, he put his reflexes to the test, and immediately aimed the mouth of the bottle at Magnus.  
  
An equally large cascade of liquid splashed onto Magnus's clothes, and he stopped laughing immediately. "Alec! My shirt! Soda is not good for my designer shirt! " Magnus yelled out, making Alec laugh even louder, clutching his sides desperately. "Serves...serves you right.." Alec managed to gasp out amidst giggles.  
  
Finally he had calmed down enough to stand up straight again, and he noticed Magnus sulking in the corner, plucking at his soda stained shirt sadly.  
  
"Magnus..... you can magic it away, i have faith in your clothes restoring skils. But as for now.... I'm sopping wet and still very hungry, so can you get me something to wear and can we eat?"  
  
Magnus scowled, but softened when he saw Alec's expression. Technically, his plan had worked. But now, Magnus realised there was something he wanted even more than he wanted to see Alec in his colourful clothes.  
  
"Fine, lets eat. But on one condition. No shirts." Magnus muttered and lifted his wet shirt over his head, flinging it near the fire to dry it. Alec merely shrugged, and at that Magnus pulled him closer by the beltloops on his shadowhunter gear, and pushed his wet shirt off his body too. And they had a lovely dinner, but a short one, because both of them were much too distracted by the other's bare chest to do much more than stare at each other, occasionally sharing idle touches filled with love and reverance.  
  
And Magnus believed from that day onwards that soda was the most underappreciated food item ever, and determined to give the manufacturing company an anonymous donation for their efforts

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed that! Do leave kudos and comments! Id also love to get some random word prompts from you guys, so do leave that in the comments as well.


End file.
